IP address management (IPAM) tools are increasingly important for effectively and efficiently managing IP based networks as, for example, new Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) networks are deployed with larger address pools, different subnetting techniques are employed, and more complex 128-bit hexadecimal numbers, which are not as easily human-readable as Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) addresses, are allocated. For example, IPv6 networking, mobile computing, and multi-homing generally require more dynamic address management and, as a result, are rendering impractical early generation techniques of IP address management (IPAM) software, network device discovery, and spreadsheets that were typically used for IP address management.